Love sure is a fickle thing
by ADHDQueen123
Summary: Love isn't easy. Never has been, never will be. And besides, where would the fun be if it was simple? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I look out my window, the snow blizzarding down, creating little puddles as they land on the window and drip down to the stone sill below. The glass pane is cold to the touch, reminding me just how cold Narnia gets during winter. "Your highness? It's Maria. May I come in?" The voice outside my door shakes me out of my trance, and, though I do not move from the window, I answer. "Of course." I hear the carved slab of wood creak open, and soft footsteps follow before a quiet bang comes after that, letting my know the door is closed. "Lucy? Your brothers and sister have requested your appearance in the war room." This makes me turn around with a confused look on my face, my nightgown flowing as I spin to face my maid. "Why? What do they need of me?" The young girl fidgets with a fraying string on her apron, and she won't meet my eyes. She looks out the window behind me, and her eyes are slightly larger than usual. "I'm- I'm not sure. They just requested you meet them there at once. And to make sure that you had on some male and a weapon."

"Maria, what aren't you telling me?" I raise my eyebrow at the brunette, walking towards her. "I promised I would say no more." She backs away slightly, bumping the high-back chair I have at my desk. This makes me laugh slightly, and I stop moving. "Oh, dear, you shouldn't be so wary! I'm not upset, merely curious. My family never asks for me in the war room. Come to think of it, my family don't tend to ask me for much of anything, unless it's to go away." Maria relaxes, and straightens herself up. "I understand. And you know I would tell you if I could, but I promised Peter I wouldn't. If it were Edmund or Susan, I might, but since we are not so lucky..." She pauses, trying to grasp the right words. "I understand. Peter always did find things out. Even when we were younger." I finish her sentence, and she nods, her eyes looking at mine with a glint of sadness. "Would you like help getting ready?" I open my mouth, prepared to turn her down, but I realize that if my brothers really did need me then there was an emergency, and I took far too long to get ready on my own. "Alright." She gives a small, relieved smile and walks to my wardrobe, and I sit on my four poster bed, waiting. "How will this do?" I turn my head, and smile at what Maria has picked out. The dress is a dark red or maroon, and it reaches past my feet with gold trim that brushed the dark wooden floorboards. The sleeves stop at my wrists, and a vest of light chain male rest on top, covering my neck and stopping at my waist. Maria helps me slip out of my night gown, and soon I am enveloped in the soft material. As I strap on my belt with my dagger, I notice my cordial pouch seems empty, but I don't have time to worry about it. I allow Maria to fix my hair and when I look in my mirror, I smile at the auburn brain that is falling over my shoulders. "I really should be going." I say, turning to my friend. She nods, placing my crown on my head, and opens my door for me. "Oh, don't forget your cape, M'lady."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, look! Lucy finally decided to join us!"

"Haha. Very funny, Ed." I say as I walk through the doors of the war room. I look around, taking it all in. The higher ceiling gave more room on the walls for many different maps and weapons and armor. Few windows were on the walls, so a giant chandler is the main source of light. The sound of voices and the clanking of metal fills my ears. In the center of the room is a large sized wooden table, the rounded sides surrounded by people. "Edmund, why did Peter call for me?" My brother walks toward the far side of the room to a small, ordinary door. "That, Lucy, is a matter better discussed in private." He reaches around his neck, and pulls out a key that clicks when it hits his armor. He goes to put the skeletal piece of metal in the slot when the door is flung open, with Peter standing on the other side. "There you two are! Hurry up! The Telmarines are almost here!" At the word Telmarines, my nerves are sent into a frenzy. Even though I have never encountered them directly, I have heard of them from my brothers many mornings. "They're bloody brutal. Not a kingdom we want as an enemy." Peter said, to which Edmund would replied, "It's true. They very rarely take prisoners. They do have some advanced weaponry, though." To this, Susan would respond, "Well, they are terrible negotiators, that's for sure."

"Lucy, hurry up!" I shake away the memory and walk into the room, Edmund closing the door behind me. The room is half the size of the other, but it is large none the less. The only noticeable differences between the two besides the size are the complete absence of windows, the absence of a crowd, and the neatness of it all. From what I can tell, the only weapons are held in a wardrobe on the farthest wall, and they seem to be locked away. "Peter, what am I here for?" I follow my brother to the center of the room where a medium sized table sits, ten or so high backed chairs surrounding the circular frame, Susan and two knights already occupying three chairs. "You, Lucy, are here to make sure this meeting does not get too out of control, and if it does, you are here to help make sure it doesn't leave this room."

"Do you really think the Telmarines will spare me because I'm a girl?"

"Honestly? No. I don't, but that does not mean we can not try. Here, sit. If this goes how I believe it will, then you will need all your strength." Peter pulls out a chair, and I sit, Edmund situating himself on my right while Peter sits down on the left, Susan on his left and the knights to hers. A slight knock on the door makes me turn, and one of the knights stand, walks over to the door, and turns the handle, pulling the door in. One person steps into the door frame, and because of the armor, I can tell he is a knight as well. The two share a small conversation in which I get bored with, so I turn around, facing the table. I see my family stand, so I myself stand up, pushing my chair in as I turn to face the four new comers: two of them knights, and two of them of noble blood. Peter greets them, then holds his hand out, motioning at me. "Lucy, this is King Miraz. Miraz, this is my sister Lucy." I face toward the man, His dark hair cut short, letting you see his equally dark eyes that seem to bore through me. His goatee is in a more pointed shape, and I try to refrain from laughing. He is tall, taller than Peter, and I have to tilt my head slightly to look at him. He bows, his dark tinted armor clanking softly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess-"

"Queen." I correct, giving a small curtesy. "Queen? How is that?" He asks, standing upright, wearing a smile that makes me want to back away. "That is how Aslan willed it." He smirks, nodding his head. "Well then, it's a pleasure, Queen Lucy. Oh, and may I introduce my own family? This is my nephew, Caspian." He gestures behind him at a boy of about nineteen, his dark eyes hair and slightly tanned skin tone being the only similarity between him and his uncle. His hair just reaches his eyes, and it curls at the very ends. Though he is not as tall as his uncle, he is still taller than myself, forcing me to tilt my head yet again to look him in the eyes. And, unlike his uncle, he is not completely covered in armor. He wears chain male under his white shirt, and a black sword belt hides his waist band. On top of that, he wears a cloak that one would wear to a ball, and it gives him an essence of arrogance. I curtesy kindly at him, and he bows. "M'lady." His voice sends shivers down my back, and I'm thankful when Peter suggests that we all sit down. "I'm glad that you did accept my offer, Miraz." Peter says, leaning forward. "Yes, as am I. Although, and you must understand this, I was a bit wary at first. After all, our kingdoms aren't known for being the friendliest towards the other." This makes everyone give a small laugh, though I still feel tension. "Well," Susan says, looking around nervously at everyone. "I don't feel like we should beat around the bush at the moment. We wish to form an alliance." At his words, even I go silent. The only sound it that of our breaths, and even that is quiet. "An alliance? What ever for?" King Miraz finally asks, sitting up straight, looking at my family. At his question, I answer, even though I know I shouldn't know the reason. "Because. Both our kingdoms are at war with Calormen. If we ally, then we will be stronger. You have a weaponry advantage, and we have a numeral advantage. If-" I feel a hand on my arm, and turn my head to see Edmund, silently telling me to stop. Embarrassed, I lower my head, looking at the hilt of my sword. "What Lucy means," Peter says, sounding annoyed. "Is that-"

"I think it was quite clear what she meant. You wish to create an alliance so we can rid ourselves of the Calormenian nuisance." This time it is Caspian who speaks, and I raise my head to see him staring at my brother with a strange anger in his eye. "Lucy, I do believe you are needed in the throne room at this time of day. Let me walk you?" Edmund states, standing. If it hadn't come from his mouth, I would have denied the invitation, but this was Edmund. "Alright." He helps me out of my chair, and after I bow at the men at the table, Edmund leads me to the door, holding it open so I can walk out, the noise of the war room filling my ears once more. "Ed," I say, but then I see he won't look at me, just walks forward, making a small motion with his hand for me to follow. I lift my dress up slightly with one hand, using the other to move my cape off my shoulders so it's not in front of my feet, then I run slowly so I can catch up. We are walking out the ornately carved doors when Edmund speaks. "You shouldn't have said anything, Lu. You should have-"

"I should have what? Stayed quiet like a good little girl?"

"Yes! That's exactly what you should have done." Edmund throws his hands up in exasperation, stopping to lean on a pillar near the west balcony. "Lucy, this is an important thing that must be done. The only reason you were brought in was to make sure nothing became out of control."

"So my only purpose was to sit, look nice, and make sure no one attempted to kill the other?" I cross my arms, walking in front of Edmund so I can look in his eyes. "Peter and Susan should know by now that I can't stand being kept out in the darkness. You know better than anyone that the safest place for me is sometimes in the middle of the battle, not a castle full of secrets." Edmund won't meet my eyes, making me sigh. I look down the hall towards the war room door and notice something glinting in the torchlight. "What on earth..." I mutter, abandoning Edmund to investigate the strange object. At first, I believe that it might be a dagger or coin, but as I near closer, I realize that it is too small for a dagger but to big for a coin. If it weren't for the voice, I would have bent down to pick it up. "King Edmund, High King Peter has requested you return." I look at the open door and see Caspian, his hand rested almost too casually on the butt of his sword. I hear the soft clanking of metal and something scraping on stone and know that Edmund is walking towards us, dragging his feet slightly. "Lucy," he says, his voice strangely calmer than a moment before. "Why don't you show our guest around the castle? I'm sure he'd much rather see that instead of the war room." I groan, knowing Edmund's trap. If I deny, I will look selfish, but if I try and weasel out of it, I will seem rude. Grumbling, I glare at my brother. "Of course. Right this way, Prince Caspian."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you're the queen, hmm? Seems a bit much." The prince states, glancing around as he walks next to me. At his words, I am thankful I have my cloak to hide my knuckles turning white from gripping the hilt of my sword. "Yes, and you're the prince? Seems a bit gracious." We stop walking, turning towards the other. "No need to be hostile, your majesty."

"There is every need to be hostile!" I state, throwing my arms in the air. I glare at him, crossing my arms. "If Edmund hadn't told me to show you around, I wouldn't, but at the moment I don't have much of a choice. So if you would be so kind, keep quiet and follow me." Without another word, I spin around on my heels, walking down the hallway. As we walk, several servants, knights, and various creatures smile at me as we walk, and some walk up to ask who my guest might be. We are walking towards the great hall when I hear footsteps coming up behind us. I turn and see Maria, looking both nervous and breathless. "Your majesty... your presence is... Needed in the courtyards." She gets out, leaning up against a wall, trying to catch her breath. I walk up to her, glancing out the window behind her. The snow is still coming down, covering the grounds in a frosty white. Below, a man is knocking over a younger looking boy, making him drop his basket, the contents spilling everywhere. "Why can't everyone just be peaceful about things?" I mutter, turning down the hall way, making my way to the courtyard, twisting and turning down the many corridors of the castle, Maria and Caspian close on my heels.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time we make it down to the courtyard, the two people squabbling had turned into something a bit more annoying. Several people have gathered, not exactly close, but close enough to form a small wall blocking out the rest of the busy town. I have my hood down, my golden braid waiving as I take long strides toward the people. The more people that notice me, the softer the voices get. "Maria, would you kindly escort prince Caspian back inside? Why not take him to the Great Hall?" I turn around, but I barely take one step before a voice, an annoying voice at that, stops me. "You're majesty, please, allow me to assist. I would despise Narnia's valiant queen getting injured." On instinct, I spin on my heel, my braid making a wide arc as I face the prince. "Prince Caspian, I do not need your assistance, so do not treat me like the child I am not. This is my kingdom, and you are the guest, so YOU will follow MY orders. Go with Maria to the great hall." With that, I make my way back through the crowd that had grown increasingly. At the sight of me, the sea of bodies parted, making a path for me, leading towards the two people. "Now, pushing someone half your size isn't very chivalrous, now is it?" I ask, trying not to shiver in the cold, as I kneel down to the boy who had been pushed. "Are you alright?" He nervously meets my eye for a moment, then nods, his eyes darting away. "Yes... Your majesty..." I smile, helping him stand. His green eyes glittered with appreciation behind his fiery hair, and he pulls his cloak tighter around himself. As he walks away, I can't help but notice that he did not look like most of the people who lived in Narnia. I then turn toward the man who had crossed arms and an annoyed expression is blatant in his pale grey eyes. "May I ask why you had knocked over this boy? Not very kind, now is it?" The man walks over to me, looking down. "Why I pushed him is none of your concern. Who are you anyways?!" He rages, anger trying to break the surface of his calmed expression. Small feet scurry behind me, and Maria runs up to the man, tugging him down to her level. She whispers something to him, and immediately his eyes go wide, and he drops to his knees, bowing. "Please forgive me, your majesty! I am new! I did not know!" With a soft smile, I lean down, my hand resting gently on his shoulder. "Please, don't bow. There is no need." The man slowly looks up, but when I see the fear in his eyes, concern fills mine. "Why are you so wary? Do you believe that I will be hostile?"

"I have never met a noble who had a reason to be other wise."

"Well, I think I have every reason to be otherwise. Now, while I don't appreciate you pushing down one of my people, I will not hurt you for it." I stand up, offering out my hand, helping him to his feet. He smiles at me, breathing out, his breath a white, misty puff. I turn to Maria, and we are about to head back to the castle when I hear a groan. I turn, and see the boy from before, standing over the man with a new gash on his head. The boy has an arrow notched on a bow string, the point aimed at the unconscious man's heart. I would have rushed to him if not for Maria's grip on my arm. At the sudden conflict, most of the people in the square rush out, not wanting to be in the middle of anything too messy. "Leave the man alone!"

"ALONE?! He pushed me over, a complete stranger, for carrying a basket with food. Why should I leave that be?!" I shake off Maria's hand, slowly making my way towards the boy, resisting the urge to grip my sword. "Because. What you have done, and whatever you plan to do, will be no better than him. Harming and possibly killing a complete stranger? Could you live with yourself knowing that you've taken the life of another?" The boy looks at me with an expression I can't place, and his bow begins to lower, it's target no longer being the man. Instead, it quickly changes to me. I hear Maria yelp, but I hold my hand up, telling her to stay. She doesn't obey, and soon the young girl is standing in front of me, her head just barely to my nose. "Oh, how cute! The queen is letting a child protect her!" I shake my head and place my hand on Maria's shoulder and notice that she's shaking. "Maria go. Now." She turns and looks at me, and I mouth one word, or more like name, to her, then push her behind me. When her foot steps becomes inaudible, I relax slightly, and focus again on the boy with a stone tipped stick pointed at my heart. Despite my chain male, the arrow would still do damage, especially at the close distance. We can only be twenty, maybe thirty feet apart, and I know how fast a bow string can sling an arrow if pulled far enough. "Why have you made me your new target? I have only helped you. I am your queen! I gave you a home." The fire headed boy smiles a smile that sends chills down my back. "Oh, my dear queen. You must have realized by now. I am not one of your subjects. No, I am of another kingdom, more or less. I'm a sword, well bow really, for hire, and a certain Telmarine King wants your head on a platter." I take a sharp inhale of breath, processing the information. Oh, Peter will be so angry.


	5. Chapter 5

"If it helps, I did give him a choice; murder or kidnap, so at least I was generous enough to do that. Don't take this personally. Or do. I don't care. I don't get paid enough for that." The boy takes a breath and I close my eyes, but then sudden footsteps approach, and I hear an arrow fly, landing in something that I'm sure used to breathe. "Now that that is out of the way..." The boy states, and I hear the soft sound of an arrow being taken from a quiver. I await the pain when I hear a sickening thump, but nothing comes. I open my eyes to see the boy, eyes wide, the very thing he had been pointing at me protruding from his back. His green orbs meet my golden-hazel ones, and they glint with something I can't pinpoint, and before I know it, the twang of something being let go echoed through the strangely empty courtyard. I have just enough time to jolt to the side before I feel a sharp, excruciating yet dull pain shoot out from a small point in my left shoulder. I stumble backwards, gasping for breath. The weapon may not have hit my heart, but it was close, and I was losing blood either way. I fall to the ground, gasping, the icy stones being a strange comfort. "Lucy!" I hear my name, but as hard as I try, I can't look for the one who voiced it. All I can do is stare up at the dull, grey sky, and smile softly as little flecks of white start to float down, landing on my face and covering me like darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry this chapter is short, I promise they won't be this bad.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"...too late?"

"She was...arrow!"

"Just...space. I'll come..you..."

My eyelids are sealed shut like they were sewn together, but my ears still work. I can hear some phrases, but I can't pinpoint exactly what they're saying or who 'they' are. The next thing that I register is a door slamming shut, though whether someone came or left, I'm not sure. I try to take a breath, but a sharp, intense, strange feeling erupts through my shoulder, and I gasp for air, my eyes flying open at a surprisingly fast pace. They search around, selfishly devouring everything in sight, although I only saw light, colorful blurs. I try to sit up but the sensation in my shoulder suddenly turns to white hot pain and I give a yelp, falling back on what I assume is a bed. "Lucy, thank goodness you're alright!" The voice sounds familiar, but my vision is still blurry, and I can't tell who it is. My right hand slowly moves to my face, and I rub my eyes, the blurriness slowly fading from my vision, and everything slowly comes into focus. Lolling my head to the side, I see long, brunette locks falling into greyish blue eyes that are full of concern. "Maria, what-"

"Shhh, you've been through a lot. You're lucky that prince Caspian is stubborn like you. Apparently, when you told him to go to the great hall, he only went just inside the castle walls to where he could watch you. When I went to get him, I ran straight into him." I nod, and turn my head to look up at the ceiling, and I notice that it does not have the constellations arranged in perfect order like mine does. Instead, the ceiling is lower, and it is a plain white, small cracks stretching out from the corners. "Where am I? This is not my room."

"No, we couldn't get you there in time. We took you to the closest place that was safe, and that just happened to be my home." I nod, and close my eyes. "I'll be right back. Your family will be so happy that you're okay." Maria states, and a few seconds later I hear what I assume to be a door opening then closing. Taking this moment, I open my eyes and use my right arm to slowly and extremely carefully prop myself up on the pillows behind me. Looking around the room, I see a small wardrobe, a lopsided chest, and an old looking quilt, separating the room in half. A low creaking echoes through the small home, and the curtain is pushed back, Maria in the lead, followed by Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian. "Lucy! Oh, thank Aslan you're alright! I was so worried!" Edmund rushes past Maria, careful not to push her over. Taking the seat that Maria had recently occupied, he bombards me with questions. "Are you okay? What happened? Why did you get shot? Was it an ambush? Did someone send the boy to kill you? Who-"

"Ed!" My voice comes out strangled, and I find it impressive that I said anything at all. "Not now." He goes to open his mouth, but a hand rests itself on his shoulder. Susan's hand. This surprises me. It isn't that we don't get along, we just don't get along as well as Ed, Peter and I. "Come, let me sit." Edmund starts to protest, but realizes that its futile, and stands, taking a place next to Maria. "Lucy, how is your shoulder?"

"It's... Um... Sore. And hurts when I move. And talk. And breathe." She nods, and looks toward Maria. "Maria, go to Lucy's chambers, bring her some clothing, and another cloak. She's going to need to stay here until she can move. You can take her chambers if you would wish while she's here." Maria's face looks confused, but she curtesy's, pushes back the curtain, and exits the small home. "Prince Caspian, did you hear anything the boy may have said that let you know who he was, or why he tried to kill my sister?"

"Hmm? Oh, um no. I'm sorry." Peter sighs, putting his head in his hands. My eyes dart to the Telmarine prince, and I notice that he is staring at me, looking straight through me. "Peter ..." I manage out, my voice a harsh whisper. "What is it?"

"Come here." He leans forward, and I whisper in his ear what the boy said to me, and when I tell him who the boy said sent him, he sits up abruptly, turning slowly. "Susan, would you come with me momentarily? Caspian, watch her, will you?" The eldest in my family stands, and grips Edmunds shoulder, giving him a small smile. "Watch him." And with that the two push back the curtain, it's heavy material muffling the sound of wood slamming against wood. Edmund huffs, starting to pace as Caspian kneels next to the bed. He reaches a hand out towards my face but I instinctively jerk back, wincing and gasping slightly at the sudden movement. The prince's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing."

"Oh, really? You're looking at me like you're terrified."

"Of course she's terrified! She was just shot!" Edmund exclaims, walking to the end if my bed. I study his face, and notice the muscles are tense, his hands are in fists at his sides, and soft, angry blotches cover his cheeks. "Caspian, go wait outside, please. We need someone guarding outside as well as inside."

"Why can't you go outside? It's freezing out there! You're used to it, I'm not!"

"I won't go because she's MY sister, NOT yours." By now, I can see the anger in his eyes, not hiding very well in the milky blue sea. When the prince crosses his arms, Edmund's very thinning resolve snaps. He yells, "You are OUR guest, not the other way around, and I am king, not you, so you WILL do as I say! Go guard outside!" He then turns to me, ignoring our guest. When we're sure he's gone, Ed speaks. "Lucy, what happened? What did you tell Peter?"

"I- I can't." I manage, closing my eyes. "How long... What happened?" Ed sighs when he realizes I won't be telling him anything anytime soon, and goes ahead and answers. "When Maria brought us to you, Caspian had already taken the arrow out, the idiot. You had lost so much blood, we weren't sure if..." He trails off, and I open my eyes to see tears that I rarely see threatening to escape. "We didn't know what would happen. Thank Aslan that Maria's mother was a healer, and that she taught her all she knew." I give a weak smile, reaching out to grip his hand. "But... How long was I-was I out?"

"... Two days." I nod, somehow not surprised at the new information that was given. "Then why are... Why are the- the Telmarines-"

"Peter asked them to stay. He wished to investigate everyone." At this information, I look away, but quickly return my gaze to my brother. "Ed, please... Send in Caspian. I have a matter I wish to discuss with him."

"Why? Did he do something to you?" Edmund almost growled, his dislike for the prince of Telmare evident in his creased eyebrows and upturned smile.

"No, no nothing of that sort. I just have... To tell him... Something." I plead silently, begging him to get our guest. His face softens at my pleading look, and he sighs in defeat while dropping his head. "Alright. I'll be right outside the door. I slipped your dagger under your pillow. Don't hesitate to use it if you must." I nod, and he gives me a small, light hug, kisses my forehead, and exits. Seconds after the door is opened again, the quilt is pushed aside to reveal the Telmarine prince. He slowly makes his way to the stool, his eyes peering with confusion, curiosity, and something else I can't place. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Prince Caspian, you knew, didn't you?" The confusion that had been accompanied by several other expressions is now the only one he had. "Pardon?"

"You knew your uncle was planning to kill me didn't you?" His eyes grow wide, the confusion and now anger more evident. "What?! Why would you blame him?"

"The boy that shot me said he was hired by a 'certain' Telmarine king." I plead silently, and his look softens as he sets himself down on the stool. "Queen Lucy, my uncle may be a tyrant, rude, and unkind, but he would not risk his kingdom by hiring a hit on the queen of narnia."

"It's just, given your countries reputation, it is hard to believe he wouldn't." I take a sharp breath before continuing. "I told Peter." Caspian's eyes shoot open, and he looks at me like my head has disappeared. "Why on earth would you do that?" He asks, jumping up.

"He needed to know!" My voice raises, and I try to sit up before a strong pain shoots through my shoulder. I gasp, and fall again. "I had to tell him." After taking a soft breath, I look at the dark haired prince. "And anyways, it shouldn't matter to you wether I told my brother or not. Can you look me in the eyes and tell me with complete certainty that your uncle would not have hired someone to kill me?" Caspian looks down at me then, and I can see in his eyes that he can't. "No. But I don't understand why he wanted you dead. No offense, of course, your highness, but high king Peter seems of a bigger threat, so why kill you?"

"Because she is the one best connected to Narnia and the great lion himself." Capsian visibly stiffens, a calm panic gleaming in his dark eyes. "King Peter. I hope your interrogation went well?" I look at my brother, his crown resting peacefully atop his golden locks. "I wish I could lie and tell you yes." He sighs, sitting at the end of the bed. "King Peter, I did not know of this, I swear to you. If I had, I would have done everything in my power to-" Peter's hand raises, silencing Caspian's speech. "You do not need to explain yourself to me. I believe you. I do not trust you completely, but I do believe you." Caspian nods at Peter, then they turn to me. "Sister, we have much to discuss."


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys!**

**So this is an AN, don't hate me.**

**I've been extremely busy lately, and I want to continue this, but honestly, I'm getting writers block. So I had an idea. I would love, love, love it if y'all would send in some ideas of what I could do in the next chapter, or more importantly, what your beautiful faces would like to see. But other than that, I have nothing else to say.**

**-Rory-**


End file.
